Catherine Potter and her Timelord friend
by time and relative awesomeness
Summary: Timelords Joseph Smith and The Doctor are on their way to Hogwarts after being asked a favor by Dumbledore. The favor? Help to protect Catherine Potter from Lord Voldemort. What can go wrong? Goes through years 5-7. (fem!harry) trigger warnings: mentions of past abuse and some alcohol consumption.
1. Chapter 1

_I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO OR HARRY POTTER! ONLY THIS STORY!_

 **September 1st 1995**

"I'm going to use the loo, guys. I'll be right back." Catherine Potter said to her friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Sliding the door behind her, she walked

quickly to the back of the Hogwarts Express in search of a empty compartment. She hated lying to her friends like this, but it's the only way she could actually be by

herself. "Hey Potter!" a voice called from behind her. "Piss off, ferret. I'm not in the mood." Catherine replied heatedly. Draco Malfoy simply ignored her comment and

decided to continue his routine 'fun' with her. "Why aren't you with Weasel and your other Mudblood friend?" Draco sneered. " .Now." Catherine replied with gritted

teeth. "Watch your tone Potter, or i'll put you in detention." Draco taunted while pointing at his prefects badge. Catherine turned away, getting sick of this asshole.

"Hey, Look at me!" Malfoy growled while placing a threatening hand on her shoulder. Just before she was about to say something, she heard this voice that will change

her life forever. "Hey Shit for brains, let go of her now!" A fifteen year old boy with short blonde hair said to Malfoy in a weird accent. "Or what, you stupid mudblood?

Tell a professor?" Malfoy taunted. "No. but if you don't let go of her now, i'll make sure that the next few moments of your miserable existence will be your last on this

earth." The boy with the strange accent said with ungodly amount of venom dripping with every word. "Whatever, you crazy American bastard." Malfoy said while

scoffing. "Try me, asshole. I dare you" The yank growled while whipping his wand out. Seeing that boy meant business, Malfoy relinquished his grip on a slightly

trembling Catherine Potter. "Be grateful that the kind Yank was able to save your ass, slut" Malfoy sneered while briskly walking back too where all the Slytherins are.


	2. Chapter 2

_I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR DOCTOR WHO. I ONLY OWN THIS STORY._

"Hey are you alright?" The yank asked Catherine, who was still trying to figure out what just happened. "Yeah, i'm fine." She responded while getting a good look at the

boy. He was tall, had short blonde hair and was little bit taller than her. He also had these hazel eyes that seemed a lot older than his youthful appearance suggested.

And to top that all off, there was a white scar that was cut diagonally across his right cheek. "weird" Catherine thought to herself. "So, who are you?" Catherine asked

politely after a long awkward silence. "Joseph Smith" The boy said. "Catherine, Catherine Potter." Catherine said while introducing herself. There was an awkward

silence before Catherine decided to ask Joseph a question. "I'm sorry to ask, but where did you get that scar?" Catherine asked. Joe shifted about uncomfortably. "It's

not something that I like to talk about." Joe said while looking very serious. "Oh, i'm sorry" Catherine replied apologetically. "Its ok. But like I said, It's something that I

don't like to talk about." Joe said. There was an awkward silence before Catherine decided that she wanted to go back too her friends. "I got to go, my friends are

probably looking for me." Catherine said as she was walking away. "Alright, I look forward too seeing you again Catherine." Joe said with a slight grin. "You too."

Catherine said while looking back at joe.

 _(AN: OH MY GOD! I'm SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS SOONER. I PROMISE THAT I'll NEVER BE LATE LIKE THIS AGAIN!)_


	3. Chapter 3

*Authors note: Ten is the nickname that I chose for the Tenth Doctor who was played by David Tennant.

* * *

After the two teens had parted ways, Joe went back to his compartment that he shared with The doctor. "So what happened out there? I heard a lot of yelling." Ten said

to Joe when he finally reentered their compartment. "Oh nothing much. Stopped Draco Malfoy from assaulting Catherine Potter." Joe stated nonchalantly before being

cut off by the doctor. "Wait, You just happened to save Catherine Potter?!" Ten exclaimed. "Yeah, and?" Joe retorted while sitting down. Ten spluttered about trying

to find the right words. "Look, just drop it ok? My head feels like someone's using a jackhammer in an attempt too get out." Joe grumbled, clutching the side of his

head. "Yeah I had one, a couple of minutes ago." Ten replied. "Maybe it's a result of being de-aged." He continued. "Speaking of de-aged, this is all your fault!" Joe

groaned. "Why me?!" Ten asked indignantly. "You're the one who forgot too raise a special shield on the Tardis that prevented the passengers from soaking up all that

strange energy from the Time Vortex." Joe said scathingly, as another round of pain began to wrack his de-aged timelord body. "I never had this kind of trouble

throughout my eight hundred years of traveling around the universe." Ten replied sheepishly as he began peeling a banana. Joe simply snorted in disbelief. "Look, at

least the two of us are alive." Ten said over a mouth full of banana. "More or less." Joe said to himself mentally.


End file.
